A Kitsune's Desire
by xXLuciaXx
Summary: The story of a nine-tailed fox and her curiosity of mortals. How it all started based on her lore as well as her entrance into the League of Legends and what ensued after. Ahri holds grace, beauty, intelligence, power, and more. So here is her tale.
1. The Yearning

**A Kitsune's Desire**

Chapter 1: The Yearning

* * *

_ Why…. What is my purpose in this flesh and fur if I feel the need for so much more…_

Thus the thoughts of the cunning nine tailed fox whose beauty knew no bounds. Her sleek ivory fur glistened with the touch of the moons gentle glow. Honeyed orbs stared deep into her reflection. Was this her fate to live and die without knowing… no… feeling truly alive as she belonged. Her mind flooded with her desires and wishes as she rose to her feet. Slowly the lithe fox turned away and padded further into the enchanted forest, he grace unfaltering.

However it was not long before her sensitive nose caught a scent. She came to an abrupt halt, ears moving back, orbs staring into the direction where the scent of metal, gunpowder, and blood came. A pang of curiosity struck her and before long she found her body being drawn in the direction of the scent. The closer she drew near she heard the grisly cries of dying mortals and the sound of battle.

_ Humans… always are doing the unnecessary. Foolish as they may be I feel drawn to them.. Why? What gives them such a drive other than to merely survive… I must know… silly me… now I am being the fool…_

Ahri was at war with her own thoughts such as the battle that lay ahead. No hesitation was shown as her movement increased till she was racing towards the battlefield. Bodies of men bleeding out lined the dirt. It was a horrific scene for anyone to come upon but the fox was not phased. Smoke rose up around the barren waste which once was a green meadow deep within the enchanted forest.

_ So much death.. _

Suddenly something caught her attention. A faint blue glow illuminated the body of a man who was in the last few moments of his life. He wore a tattered cobalt robe. He wasn't that of an ordinary mortal… magical energy leaked from his broken body.

Ahri paused for a moment and her gaze caught his. To him she appeared as a white blur… perhaps even a specter for his vision was already fading into dark. She felt as if she could see straight into the man's soul and slowly approached him, eyes still locked with his. For whatever the reason he reached out to her, perhaps thinking she was an angel of sorts come to take him to his final rest, but indeed he was wrong.

With that she moved her muzzle to meet his frail hand. A lust rose up within and before she knew it the soft blue glow engulfed her as the man's soul penetrated her very being. Senses were overwhelmed and Ahri became intoxicated on this strange form of power which built up inside. The soft white fur on her form dissipated as the light swirled more vigorously around her. Fox like appendages began to take the form of arms and legs. Paws turned to hands and feet. Her soft muzzle lost its fur as it receded to take the shape of a mortal's petite nose and soft feminine lips. Ebon strands of hair began to cascade down this new body, adorning every curve it fell upon in a flattering manner.

Even with such drastic change her tails remained but grew in size to fit this new shape, black furred ears poked through the soft ebon strands atop her head, and 3 black whiskers remained on each cheek but did not take away from her grace.

The blue light pulled away from Ahri till it formed a blue orb that swirled with the power of souls from the battlefield as well as a magical essence collected from the forest. This would later become known as The Orb of Deception.

A softer light engulfed her nude form till silk cloth formed her elegant wardrobe. Among her new outfit was a ruby top with detached sleeves that flared out the closer they were to her soft hands, embroidered with a golden pattern. Ivory cloth lined the outside of each and the color scheme continued with the skirt. The ruby hue however was the pattern this time and the trim was that of the gold. An intricate tassel hung from the silk chest flowing down and ending before reaching the earth. Ebon flats lined with the same ruby hue fit her feet to perfection. White stockings rose from them with ruby ribbons wrapped gently around, this was cut off a bit below her knees by the same hued silk that held it all together.

Instinctively she rose to her feet, satisfaction filling her very heart and soul. She was reborn anew yet not foolish enough to think she was a mortal. No… she knew better than this. As a creature of high intelligence her mind told her this transformation was far from complete and as far as that went she already knew she would probably need to retain souls for now to keep this new form.

_ I am refreshed… more powerful then I once was. Given a chance at a new life perhaps now I can find my answers. My path may be littered with obstacles but my will to survive is strong. _

Ahri's gaze moved to the orb that hovered around her before moving to the open sky littered with tiny flecks of light all surrounding the moon at its fullest.

"No one will stand in my way." smooth voice filled the smoky air with such a strong confidence that if any were to hear it they would in fact believe it themselves. The corners of those soft lips rose as the fox began moving away from the desecrated grounds, briefly stopping if she detected a soul that had quite not escaped to the afterlife yet. What happened was simple really. All she did was hold The Orb of Deception near her victim and drain whatever life essence remained before moving on.

A new feeling struck her that she couldn't quite figure out. It was that of guilt. As a fox she never felt many emotions a mortal would feel. She'd take what was needed to survive and life would go on. The feeling of guilt was not one she liked, and with guilt came pity upon the poor souls she devoured with the orb. With a quick shake of the head she pushed it to the back of her mind brushing it off.

_ I must do what is needed to survive as I have done before. I am not wrong in my quest for new possibilities and meaning. I will take what I need._

Mortality was dawning on her but she used such thoughts to keep herself reassured. There was never a line for right and wrong as a fox, only the need to do what it took to stay alive, it was kill or be killed. With this change her new life began.

* * *

Notes: Not 100% sure where I am going to take the story yet but I will go as it comes :) I wanted to cover Ahri's base story before I went deeper into this. Of course there will be more since I only covered the beginning of it and didn't even get to her joining the League of Legends thus far. Also there will obviously be other League of Legends characters when I get to it. ^.^ Ahri being my favorite however bases it all around the sexy fox we all know and love. Positive suggestions to the story may be considered. :) Anyway enjoy!


	2. Run Devil Run

Chapter 2: Run Devil Run

* * *

It all would continue on the magical island nation Ionia, the place where it all began for Ahri. The island was perfect for it held enchantment throughout the mountains, forests, rivers and streams. One did not need to have power to realize the feel was different in lands such as these, teeming with life. It was a place many went to embrace and master their skills in the magical arts. This was the place she knew like the back of her hand, or one could say paw if the time period refers to when she was once a mere fox.

"Don't you trust me?" slid from soft delicate lips as she tilted her head ever so slightly. Her nine soft ivory tails motioned the man in her direction. She was quite the temptress and her beauty incomparable. The man was in a daze… uncertain due to the fact that this creature appeared as a woman but had the features of a fox. Ahri was full of such grace and mystery that it captivated this man, as well as many others before him. He may have been hesitant but Ahri always knew how to seal the deal.

Delicate fingers would graze her lips, the danger of her claws so close to such soft skin made it so ever more enticing. With that Ahri's charm would be released, a kiss sent straight for the man sending him into a hopeless state of lust and want.

_Gotcha…_

A wicked smile crept its way onto her lovely lips as the man moved towards her. Her hand would soon grasp his as she led him away from the town into the depths of the luminous forest. Tiny flecks of color hovered around making it seem more like a dream then reality to the poor man. No matter… it would soon be all over, his light would be snuffed out unlike the magnificent aura that filled these lands.

Finally all movement ceased and the man would be thrust into the bark of a tree. This did not faze him in his lovesick stupor, instead it drove him mad and arms would swing hastily towards the ever so clever fox. Instead of allowing him to grasp her however she propelled her orb towards him. The swirling energy became more radiant as the man's very essence began draining from his body. Slowly his flesh started to wrinkle till he was nothing more than a lifeless heap crumpled upon the cold earth.

Unfortunately this was the fate that befell many as Ahri's conquest for power continued. She drank it all in feeling closer to her desires. Rumors began to circulate about a siren that would bewitch any man and steal his soul. Such simpleminded talk would not stop the young seductress from taking what she wanted… in this case knowledge would not be power. It is one thing to know but another to not be able to resist such charm.

Those feelings that she pushed away remained dormant for now, but there was a pang deep within that still bothered Ahri. A deep inhale of fresh air flooded her lungs as emotions such as regret, pity, and confusion were secluded once more in the deepest depths of her very own soul.

_My oh my what a shame… at the cost of misfortune for man I feel so very alive and closer to my goals. I know what they desire and I shall use it for my own cause. I must not falter…_

Even so after the seasons passed time and time again it was time for a change of pace… she needed fresh essence and knew she could not continuously reap Ionia for its life. She would not go as far to kill the land, devoted to her cause there was still a deep attachment to nature, even the tiny creatures she once roamed the forests with.

With that she would pay her brethren a farewell before traveling to Valoran. Feet carried her swiftly through the forest, navigating around the tall trees and shrubbery. There was clear water leaping at her nimble limbs, her steps breaking the peaceful flow as she ran through various streams. Soon Ahri was in the southern parts of Ionia. Nostalgia hit as familiar scents flooded her senses.

Golden hued orbs immediately fixed upon those whose bodice was once as her own. Furry miniature faces would turn towards Ahri inquisitively watching her every movement. Her ears twitched as she kneeled down to be more on her brethren's level. No words were needed for foxes did not need such mortal things as speech. Body language as well as scent was of more importance. This was not the first time she had visited since her change. No the first time she had been treated with great confusion but over time the bond from before still held some significance.

Even though Ahri was less of a beast and more of a mortal she still held a deep connection to her old world. Yes she may have adapted to new ways but history would not be forgotten. Foxes were not pack animals but among the ones in Ionia there was an understanding between them.

A younger female fox with fur as white as snow slinked towards Ahri stopping a few inches away. A hand reached out gently petting her friend. Golden orbs met those of chestnut and held a deep stare for a moment. Tails from both parties moved ever so slightly. With that sentiment of care Ahri rose to her feet and turned away, disappearing into the shadows as quickly as she came.

Now she found herself with the more pressing matter of leaving the lands she called home. It was time to move onto bigger things… and to feed that craving for more souls. She would travel by sea but first a fine vessel to ride upon would be needed. That is what led the young fox to some nearby docks. She would not need to stowaway, who would say no to such a pretty face?

"Excuse me young man... would it perhaps be possible to help one stranded as myself to the main continent?" Words flowed freely with such innocence that it would be hard for anyone to say no. Soft ebon strands cascaded down her shoulders but would be gently brushed back, a cute pouty smile on those delicate pink lips.

The man she spoke to was indeed the captain of the small vessel he stood in front of. It was kept running by the decent sized crew he commanded. He wore a large navy blue hat with a feather protruding out and a fancy looking captain's jacket. Ahri's grace and beauty would be wasted upon him for he was already sucker for the fairer gender.

"Aye, I'd be delighted to have a lass as fine as yourself upon me ship. Such beauty to stare at would be payment enough… though if ye would cross the boundaries of just sight it would not be pushed away." Scruffy voice hit the salty air as the man looked her up and down not hiding his apparent lust or piggish thoughts. It would cause a giggle from her however, which caused him to tug on his long bushy beard.

"Perhaps… a strong man such as you would keep me safe now wouldn't he?" She'd go with it for now, of course she knew better than any that he may need protecting from her when it came down to it. But not until the other port was reached for Ahri could not navigate a ship.

"Of course.. I'd even stand up to the feared Gangplank for a vixen such as yeself." Ah the foolish statements silly boys would make to impress a woman. A brow would be raised for she had no idea who this pirate he spoke of was, but she could safely assume it was someone dangerous. Pushing the thought away she moved towards him running her hand across his chest as she boarded the ship.

"Shall we?" Furry ears tilted downward for a moment. Her Orb remained floating around her fluffy tails but not a question was asked of it. The man was too focused on Ahri's charm. With that he boarded as well and began yelling out orders to his crew.

The ship sailed off into the eerie fog taking Ahri and all that were aboard with it. Perhaps she would have an essence snack when she got some of the men alone… the rest would be taken care of once land was reached. Soft eyes stared off into the unknown, fire dancing within them. Where would this journey take her?

* * *

Notes: Well sorry it took so long for chapter 2. With the hurricane where I live and the storm the week after I was a bit busy. Fortunately everyone I know is ok but some friends and family had a rougher time and I have been giving my support. Anyway I hope my readers enjoy chapter 2. If anything is worded oddly or any typos are found feel free to message me and I will get right on fixing it. I hurried the end a bit but I still find it to be to my liking so I kept it. ^.^ Also yes the title to chapter 2 is named after Ahri's dance song Run Devil Run by Girls Generation.


End file.
